


Maverick King Zero

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M, Maverick Hunter X, Maverick King Zero, Maverick Zero - Freeform, More will be added on later, Signa's sweet ass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Mavericks are a plague amongst us, they must be stopped at every cost. I know I ask a heavy burden on every single Hunter here but it's our duty to defend and protect the weak, humanity needs us to keep them safe at night. So will you join me in this fight to defend our home?~Sigma's speech on the Night of Madness





	1. Just like Rats

**Author's Note:**

> YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD IN THIS FANDOM?  
> I'm only dead on the inside.  
> This is an idea I've had for a LONG time and I think I'll try to get back into the swing of writing Megaman with it.  
> I have so many unfished fics, send help.

_ “You better move fast X.”  _ Alia’s comforting voice echoed in his head, it always sent chills down his spine that someone else was witnessing what he was doing.

He was already sprinting as fast as he could, passing through the tunnels of Abel City, in all honesty, the tunnels were once the sewers and subways. They haven’t been used for 100 years. There were only rats down here. “Am I closing in?”

_ “It’s hard to tell, you’re on the second level of the tunnels, the signal is starting to glitch.” _ Alia moved fast, he could hear her fingers typing away, bringing up blueprints.  _ “Left now.” _

His boots skidded on the dirt almost falling taking a sharp left and jumping over an old oil barrel. “I see them.” He whispered into his microphone. “Radio silence.” He felt his hand shift into his buster, staring down the tunnel seeing a small group of Mavericks.

After a head count, there were only 7 of them, two were injured after the robbery, most of them were small and frail. They knew how to hide, how to slither away, they planned every move, every robbery, far too coordinated for a few malfunctioning Reploids. The smallest was always watching they’re back, seeing X as he jumped over the barrel, quickly letting the rest of the group know. They were staring at him, their red eyes wide with fear, each trembling. “Maverick Hunter X.” One of them said, they’re voice glitching.

“Halt.” He called down the tunnel.

They all glanced at each other, silently speaking a whole conversation only to launch themselves at X. He moved quickly shooting out the biggest kneecaps, the fastest Reploid didn’t hesitate rushing to X’s side aiming to kick him. He was faster, grabbing the foot and slamming his buster’s barrel into the Maverick’s leg, tearing off the leg from the thigh. The Maverick howled in pain, landing a punch to X’s ear cone. He stumbled back hissing and holding the dented cone. Another Maverick ran up, but not to attack only to grab their comrade and carry them away. “Please leave us alone.” The smallest one called, now on the floor beside the largest Maverick. “We’re just so hungry.”

He glared at them, aiming for the largest Reploid’s exploded skull. “It’s my job.”

Suddenly with far faster speed then X could calculate a white glove shot up, painfully pulling his buster away and behind his back. Another Maverick stood behind him, taller than him. “Maverick Hunter X, I’m surprised the Hunters sent you after the small fries.” A deep voice called behind him, almost whispering to him.

The group of Mavericks moved quickly, picking up the injured and what they stole, disappearing in the dark.

X watched them go, he never let a Maverick go, not since he was in B-class. “And why would someone as strong or as fast as you be defending them?”

The Maverick laughed, his grip tightened on X’s arm, almost to the point of tearing off the limb. “It’s your job to hunt, it’s my job to protect.”

X squealed as his whole body was twisted freed, stumbling to a stop and glaring at the Maverick. Like a bowling ball to his stomach, all the confidence was blown out of him, instead replaced with fear. Fear could get you killed. He thought it was just some newly made Maverick, someone who just turned.

His eyes rolled up the red armor, noting every nook and cranny, every faint detail of the armor and under suit. Even the golden hair and red eyes. Everyone who was a Hunter told ghost stories of this Maverick, saying he cut through Armoured Armadillo's shell, that he would drink your coolant and chew on your eyes. This was the Maverick who struck fear into people like Sigma, the whole of Abel city was terrified of this Maverick. “Hello X.” He grinned his fangs glinting in the dark tunnel.

“M-Maverick King Zero.” He swallowed down his fear, holding up with buster, glaring down the King.

King laughed. “Huh, thought you’d be smarter, you’re getting a nasty reputation. You’re known for never failing a mission, climbing Hunter’s ladder quicker than anyone else. Now you’re an S-class hunter… Trying to get into Z-class?”

How did he know so much of the Hunters? How did he know what Z-class even was? He trembled in place, trying to hold his buster’s barrel in place if he could sweat it would be running down his back now. “Alia, are you recording?”

_ “Yes X, this is the first time anyone has ever gotten a clear image of him.” _

King laughed. “Oh make sure you get my good side Alia, was it?” He smiled, taking it all as some sort of game, a game he was winning.

“Leave her out of this!” X snapped.

With a blur of dark red, the King slammed into X, pinning both of his arms, tossing X far above him and X felt his body smacked against the top of the tunnel. He fell as a graceless pile, a boot slammed into his buster, denting it with pure force. King didn’t say anything watching him through narrowed eyes. Reaching down to grab the back of X’s helmet lifting him with ease, the world around X blurred once again as he was slammed into the tunnel’s walls. He screamed in pain, trying to push King off of him, it took one punch for his buster to fall apart, another to dent his chest plating. A massive hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him to King’s wild eyes. He was snarling like a true Maverick, any moment X expected his head to be torn off, and King draining his body for anything. Crunching his eyes. Maverick King Zero stared down at him, this madness in his eyes, pure untamed wild grace. “You’ve failed your mission, Hunter.” He reeled back his other hand forming a fist and slamming into X’s forehead, his gem shattering and X’s processor shutting down.

* * *

 

Zero watched the blue hunter fall, there was no thrill in this fight, carefully he pulled off the blue helmet, removing his own and slipping X’s on. “Hello, Alia.”

_ “H-hello Maverick K-King.” _ He imagined her sitting in front of him shaking in pure fear.

He looked down at X’s limp body, knowing that Alia was getting a fuzzy image. “Tell Sigma he lost the father of the Reploids.”

“Oh, God!” She screamed, he heard her rush away.

He pulled the helmet away, smiling into the camera mouthing ‘you lost’ and with that, he tore out the communication and recording equipment. Taking it over to an old well cover and dropping it down, knowing the well would go down for miles. He returned to X staring down at the proud Hunter, a small smile grew on his lips. “This’ll be interesting.” He kneeled down carefully scooping X into his arms and placing X’s helmet on X. Turning down one of the tunnels unable to hide his smile as he did so.

 


	2. The worst news to hear & Deal with the Devil

It was soft, really soft, and warm, and oddly light. Comfortable.

He peeled open his eyes slowly, feeling the ache of his body and glad that he was back in bed, safe. X sighed stretching his feet and arms, enjoying the feeling before yawning and curling up into a pillow. He could use some extra sleep after the day he had.

The day he met the Maverick King and was knocked out.

X sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, panic setting in as he started to breathe heavily. He found himself far from his room in HQ. It was alien, like a new part of the city, but there wasn’t wonder here, but foreboding.

Where was his battle gear, his buster, his helmet, and Alia?

Where was the Maverick King?

It felt like he had swallowed wet cement and was now feeling it dry and harden in his gut. What would the King do to him now? X fought those feelings, forcing himself to remain calm, even if his fingers were shaking as he pushed the covers back quietly.

The bedroom was simple and cozy. There was an overly soft carpet, wooden floors, and the walls which were a dark red and had various objects on them. The bed was massive, so big that he was sure he could at least fit seven copies onto the surface and each one would sleep soundly.

X got to his shaky legs and saw that he was in what looked like a nightgown that went to his ankles. Who in this day in age wore a nightgown? Let alone a guy? X lifted the front, saw that there was indeed nothing else, and his face burned as he dropped the front, leaving one last question: who was the pervert who removed his gear and put him in this?

He forced himself to push away those thoughts, reminding himself he was in enemy territory as far as he knew. Inching as quietly as he could he opened the door, pleased to hear not a squeak from the hinges. He tiptoed down the short hallway as the sounds of clacking and scraping could be heard.

The cement seemed to sink in further as the dark hallway stretched on and on, steam wafting up and giving an eerie feeling to the whole place. The sounds grew louder and louder with each step X carefully took while trying to not make a sound as to creep up on whoever was making that racket. Holding his breath, he peered around the corner.

It looked like a girl, a tall one with blonde, braided hair, wearing baggy sweatpants. He wasn’t sure if she was wearing a shirt or not. X crawled back, holding his breath as the constant sizzling of bacon and whatever else she was cooking made his mouth water. 

It wasn’t the time for food. Right now, it was time to find out where the hell he was, and where his gear was.

Once again he peered around the corner and spotted a knife rack. Quickly and quietly, he crawled towards the knives, picking up the biggest one and spinning around to face the women. He held the knife high, ready to hold it up to her throat.

With a flash of gold, she slipped the bacon out of the pan onto a draining tray, spun around with what felt like 5gs of force, and held up the still hot pan to stop the knife.

The cement block dropped through his stomach as he was face to face with the Maverick King. King’s lips turned into a loose grin. “You were fooled.” 

He dropped the knife and backed up, slamming into a cabinet and falling to the floor, his eyes not once leaving King’s. He laid there, frozen in pure terror, unsure of what King would do to him.

King stared at him, pursing his lips before rolling his eyes. “How do you like your eggs?”

“Wha-?” His voice cracked. His body was shaking against the floor, and he wished that the ground below would open up and swallow him. At least that would be a quicker death then what King would do to him.

“How do you like your eggs?”

* * *

 

WHAT?!”

Alia cringed, slowly letting out a quiet breath of air. “We lost Maverick Hunter X to Maverick King Zero.” She started to loosen up, peeking to see Sigma standing over his desk.

Sigma was known for many things: for being intimidating, for being a warrior who survived the Night of Madness, and for being an excellent leader. She was glad he was on their side. Sigma towered over his desk, typing a few commands and bringing up the last few moments of X’s helmet cam recordings. Alia sat quietly as Sigma watched the footage, and heard Sigma inhale and exhale. He sat up sharply.   
“Come with me.” 

She almost ran after him as he left his office, his strides much longer than her’s. “Sigma, sir, what ar-”

Sigma stopped, nodding to someone. “Signas, I need your input on something.”

She peered around Sigma’s thigh and saw Signas, his younger brother, Cain’s second creation. Signas was always the right hand of the Hunters, but with it being X, Alia went over his authority. Signas nodded, his hands clasped behind his back, glancing down and meeting Alia’s eyes, showing little to no emotion before following Sigma.

Alia stayed behind Signas and Sigma, unsure of where to go, but she didn’t mind. There was a good reason why many women prefer to work for Signas over Sigma. Signas was known for being quiet and showed almost no emotion, but he was always good for a scare and he looked like some divine force crafted his whole body. Not to mention his sweet ass.

All three of them stepped into an elevator. Sigma waited by the door while Signas stood in the middle, and Alia was behind both of them, not that she complained. “Sir, may I ask what this is about?”

Sigma didn’t even glance over his shoulder. “I have an assignment for the two of you.” The elevator stopped once, but Sigma typed in a special code and they continued to descend. It lurched with a stop once again, the door opening to a level that Alia had never seen before.

Sigma lead then into the darkness, his fingers finding a massive light switch.

The lights turned on with loud clicks, layers, and layers turning on at once, revealing endless tanks, weapons, and old sniper joes. Wall to wall, the basement was a sleeping army.

“Oh my God,” she mumbled.

Sigma moved quickly. “X may or may not be alive, so I need you two to track him down. We can’t let the Mavericks get their hands on his technology.”

Signas followed quickly, his hands still clasped behind his back. “So you want us to look into the Maverick Hive?”

Sigma stopped in front of another door, typing in a code. “That was the deepest any of our Hunters have gotten to the Hive,” The door opened, revealing a much smaller room, holding nothing but bookshelves full of boxes. “Here is every physical file of every known Maverick. We have everything from samples to the footage.” He walked down to another door, opening it. “And a fully equipped lab. Alia, I suspect you know how everything in here works?” She nodded, following Sigma to the final door. “This is the main terminal to Hunter HQ, and it can break into anything on the planet.” Sigma turned towards the two of them. “Find X, alive or dead. Find the Maverick Hive. This is your new assignment.”

Alia nodded, glancing up at Signas.

“You’re partners.” Sigma waved between the two of them.

* * *

 

Surreal.

This truly was surreal, but not in the sense that he’d throw up butterflies, but the fact was that he was sitting at a small table digging his nails into his thighs in almost blinding pain and staring at a clock on the wall that was made of old timing gears.

“Here ya go.” King set down a massive plate, and the smell made his mouth water. King sat down next to him with his own plate, licking his lips.

X didn’t look at him, pretty sure he’d fry what was a left of his mind if he did. Numbly, he picked up the knife and fork, holding them both up.

“Ya gonna eat or not?” King grinned while leaning back, wolfing down half a piece of toast.

X blinked, staring down at the poached egg and the 5 pieces of bacon. “What is this?”

“Breakfast.” He swallowed, grabbing his glass of orange juice.

He snapped out of it, slamming his silverware on the table and standing so fast that the chair almost flew. “What the hell is this? You beat me almost flat, I wake up in your massive bed, and now I’m eating breakfast with you! What do you want with me?”

King didn’t flinch, still sipping his orange juice. He licked his lips before putting the glass down. “In short? I’m lonely, and being that you’re the ‘father of all reploids’ and ‘the best Maverick Hunter’, I thought you wouldn’t mind living with us for awhile.” He shrugged. “Eat before your egg gets cold.”

X sunk down, grabbing his fork and poking the egg. “Why don’t you just kill me?”

“That’d be the easy part.” Whatever mood King had been in, it was gone.

“Will you keep me here?” 

“Yes.”

He sighed. “What do you want from me?”

“Company.”

He stopped at that, staring at King, his long blonde hair touching the floor.

“Misery loves company.” King offered his hand. “Stay here, let me show you what it’s like to be a Maverick. You won’t be harmed, I only ask that you don’t betray any of us.”

He thought for a moment, eating his egg, King’s hand still there, waiting. He swallowed the last piece of toast. Meeting those blue eyes, he pushed back his fear. He didn’t trust the mad king, but he had to play the role, dance the part and dance out of here if he was lucky. Finally, he took King’s hand.

“Zero.”

“Huh.”

“My name is Zero. Just call me that, okay?” A smile spread across his face. It wasn’t crazed, but sweet and oddly sad. 


	3. A Warm Welcome & Old News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the really REALLY long wait guys, work, school, and social life is slowly killing me. I hope you guys like this chapter, it was kinda hard for me to write (mostly due to having 300 ideas always running through my head). So it's short, but I'm really trying to shoot for shorter chapters in this fic!

He woke up first, yet stayed still, faking sleep. It was strange that Zero had asked him to share the bed, but Zero  _ did _ keep to his side. In fact, there was a good foot of space between them, and they had their back against one another. He frowned, thinking back to what it would’ve been like to wake up in his own quarters; having the sun wake him up and shine light on his face, or waking up early to see the blue light on his walls slowly turn into yellow. He had always thought of himself as a morning person.

“I know you’re awake.”

X stilled, only cracking his eyes a little before managing up the courage to turn his head towards the mass of yellow hair. A massive lead lump sat at the back of his throat as the tangles of blonde rose and sat up.

“I woke up as soon as your systems started to reboot,” Zero yawned and stretched, oil flowing to his limbs. “Why did you have to be a morning person?”

X sat up slowly, the covers rolling off, showing the gown he was ‘gifted’, and an “I’m sorry” rolled off his tongue. His body tensed, fingers curling up and wrinkling the blankets.

Zero huffed, rolling his ankles and cracking his toes. “Pancakes sound great for breakfast...The most German pancakes.” He cocked his head around to look at X, shooting him a rather childish smile before jumping out of bed. “With chocolate chips!” Then he ran out of the room as if it was Christmas morning in one of those old movies.

X blinked, staring at the blank space where Zero had been, noting everything he could about the Maverick King. He had simply beat X with no effort, terrorized the city, organized a whole underground hive of defected reploids, and was now making chocolate chip pancakes like some 10 years old. He shook his head, unable to repress a smile before stepping out and into the kitchen.

X leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and watching Zero, who’s hair was a rats nest, crack a few eggs into a massive bowl. Moving fast, Zero added the chips and started cooking. He had to admit, it was relaxing and a bit charming to watch; there was no morning rush, no missions, no concerns nagging at the back of his mind. Zero poured some batter on, then started whistling as he went over to the coffee pot. 

X sighed. It would’ve been rather pleasant if he wasn’t a prisoner if that Maverick wasn’t the scourge of the reploid name, and if he wasn’t thrown into a genocide of his own kind. Whatever warm feeling was in his chest dissipated, and a heavy frown settled on his face as his eyes trailed down to the floor. He hugged himself, thinking, “What am I supposed to do?”

Zero handed him a massive stack of pancakes. “After breakfast, I’ll show you around.”

“Uhh, thanks?” He took the plate with surprise: it was rather heavy for pancakes. “What did you put in these, cement?”

Zero laughed. “German chocolate.” 

“A mountain of sweet death,” X joked, setting his plate on the table. “You’re going to kill me with pancakes.”

“A murder most foul, isn't it?” Zero mimicked a new reporters voice, tossing his head back and covering his eyes with this wrist in a dramatic display. “‘We regret to inform you that the hero, Megaman X, died this morning from pancake overdose!’” 

X couldn’t help but crack a small smile. “The whole city will grieve at my funeral.” He sat down with the mountain of pancakes, pouring some syrup and spreading butter on top, before finally cutting into the thick and soft cakes. He felt like he’d need to unhinge his jaw just to get one bite in. It was thick, soft and really sweet. “Sweet robot Jesus, what is this?”

Zero knew exactly what X needed, pouring him a glass of orange juice and sliding it over. “After a while it gets hard to swallow.” He sat down with his own plate, easily devouring the first two cakes before moving onto a third and fourth.

“Even sharks take a break,” X joked, gulping down his glass before plunging back into the sweet sticky breakfast.

Zero broke into laughter, almost choking on his own breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Alia set the cup of coffee down. Though most repolids couldn’t drink straight coffee, they could mix it with additives like oil. Then, their systems would burn off the excess and the oil would be put into reserves. The only downside Alia saw was that she never knew what coffee actually tasted like. She only found it bitter and sour, so she never understood why humans would go crazy for this beverage. Though it did keep her awake. 

Alia chugged down the mug, before pouring another for herself and one for Signas. Pulling out an audio recording device, she placed it and the two mugs on a tray, scooped it up and walked down to where Signas was. 

“Strange. Signas and I have been working for 24 hours straight. We’ve dissected the whole city, from every blueprint of every house to how the sewer system works. We’ve even checked some old subway lines that collapsed ages ago.” She sighed, pushing the door open with her butt. “Even after all that, we’ve still officially found nothing.” 

The door closed behind her, and she immediately brightened at seeing Signas’ silhouette typing away a report. 

“But there is one upside,” She whispered to herself. “I get to work with the finest ass ever created.”

“Did you say something Alia?” Signas turned, seeing the mugs of coffee. “Oh is one for me?”

“Yes.” She handed him the mug.

“Thank you.” 

He took his mug, sipping with a pinkie sticking out. “It’s really strong. I’m still surprised that you just drink it black.” 

“Yeah, I find it better that way, helps me stay awake.”

“Huh.” He took another sip, wincing at the hard taste. “Something tells me you can handle your drink.”

She laughed. “Honestly, I would do anything for a bottle of vodka.” 

Realizing what she said, she slammed her mouth shut, heat rushing to her cheeks.

Signas rumbled. “I’m not much of a drinker. Sigma says I get… giggly. But I wouldn’t mind a few drinks with you.”

“What?” She blinked a few times. “Sure, when?”

A small smile graced his lips. “When I finish this report if that works for you?”

“What about our work?”

He shrugged. “Even I get tired of typing.”

 

* * *

 

He stayed close to Zero as the blonde stepped out of the ‘house’, hissing as the bright light blinded him and ducking behind Zero. Instantly the blonde stopped, spinning around and grabbing hold of X’s shoulders. “Are you alright?”

He nodded. “It’s just bright.”

“Really?”

He blinked, forcing his eyes to adjust to the light, and was surprised to see thousands upon thousands of old Christmas lights dangling down from the ceiling. White, blue, red, and every other color possible lit up the dark like stars. It was simply beautiful as if someone reached up and tore the stars out of the sky. “Wow.”

Zero chuckled, shaking his mass of hair. “That’s what every new face says.”

X blinked, finally seeing the house he had stepped out of. He was surprised to see just how average it was. It was a bit old though, worn down with a few patches here and there, yet still somehow holding together. “How is the inside so… clean?”

Zero sighed. “The ‘Mavericks’, as you call them, often give me the best stuff they find. They even patched up the inside. I asked them not too ‘cause there’s no need, but….” He shrugged.

“Are you their leader?” He asked, trailing after the blonde.

“Not really. I only help out when they need it.” Zero stopped, waving to a worn-down looking couple. The two stared at them, one weakly waving back while the other curled up beside their lover. Fear was clearly written in their eyes. “They look up to me and I protect them, but I’m not really a leader.”

X watched the rusty robots shuffle away from them. “They’re scared of me.”

Zero laughed. “You hunt them down, and yet you expect them to start shaking hands and asking about the weather?”

He frowned his ‘heart’ sinking. “You...You’re right.”

“Then again, I’m sure if I walked into Hunter HQ Sigma would faint!” Zero laughed.

X weakly smiled at that and continued following Zero around. 

The Mavericks lived in this strange rats nest of huts and buildings, with a few old subway cars scattered about. It felt strange seeing a group of old rusty robots playing instruments and children running around and playing tag. Zero described it as a sewer, that all the unwanted drifted down here, from homeless humans to old ‘Maverick’ robots. There was this strange peace over the whole hidden city, the mix of rioting instruments and children laughing, old friends talking and rusted robots calling out.

X watched as an old man handed some kids a loaf of bread. “This is your home.”

Zero stilled next to him. “Yes, and I want to keep it safe. I hope you’ll call it home someday.”

* * *

 

Alia waited, nursing her head with a mix of oil and rum, not exactly the smartest idea but at this point, she could care less. X was in the hands of the Maverick King, somewhere deep in the Nest, and it was only a matter of time before the public found out and Sigma blew up. Alia turned away from the old news articles and looked down at her commanding officer. Signas’ massive head covered her whole lap, when they went out for a few drinks it was easy to see Signas was a lightweight. Two shots and he couldn’t stop laughing, red-faced and wobbling out of the bar, it got so bad that she hid their faces as they left. “Let's just hope that no one saw how shit faced your got.” She ran her fingers through his hair before pulling up the articles again and scrolling through them. Glancing over some titles like ‘People Hate Him, Looks 14, But Is 100 Years old!’ she shook her head as another caught her eye. ‘Blue Bomber Saves 14 Lives’, Alia frowned shrugging and opening up the article.

She pulled out her recording device the second the picture loaded. “I’ve found a strange article about this ‘Blue Bomber’, and the strangest thing is that he looks just like X, but cuter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment on this, I would really love to hear more from you guys!


End file.
